Di Bawah Langit Hujan
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: "Hujan? Tak ada yang spesial." respon Shizuku. Shalnark tertawa kecil mendengar suara lugunya. ShalShizu fic. Happy Independence Day! xD Review Please !


Nyuuu~ Kali ini hidangan saia... Shalnark x Shizu! xDD Uh, well.. mereka nampak manis dan cocok juga kalo dipasangin menurut saia. Jadi ide nemplok, langsung deh kebuat!

**SURPRISE BUAT SOMEONE!** Okeh, siapa itu someonenya, dijelaskan di cingcong gila saia di pojok kiri paling bawah. :DD

.

* * *

.

**...Di Bawah Langit Hujan...**

**Disclaimer** : Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Attention please~!** Gaje and OOC maybe. **Saia telah memperingatkan!** Jadi, klik _back_ bila anda tak suka apa yang telah diperingatkan. Don't Like Don't Read okehh!

.

_Kala saat itu. Pada hari angin labil beserta hujan lebat menjadi sang tokoh antagonis dalam suatu kisah._

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

Tanggal tujuh bulan kedelapan. Kala saat itu hujan mengguyur tak henti. Surya mengalah dan terdiam. Dan pasukan armada awan hitam memimpin ritme kegelapan.

_Dan kala saat itu._ Sore hari di suatu tempat terpencil di _York Shin_.

Disitulah nampak sebuah bangunan kumuh yang enggan terlihat oleh mata. Cat temboknya terkelupas. Batu-batu batanya telah berlubang. Kayunya termakan rayap.

Namun siapa menyangka, bahwa tempat itu amat berarti dan penting untuk golongan **mereka**?

Ah ya, mereka. Yang memakan hasil jerih payah. Yang berdosa dan bertempat di neraka—mereka tak kenal surga. Yang semena-mena dan tak kenal belas kasih. Semua hal buruk. Pendeskripsian akan sebuah kelompok gelap.

**Genei Ryodan.**

Laba-laba ternama. Organisasi tergelap dari yang paling gelap. Anggotanya khusus. Semuanya ditakuti, dan maka dari itu kepopulerannya mendunia.

_Namun kala saat itu_, hari hujan. Dan tak ada yang menarik—sepertinya.

**=000=000=

* * *

**

"Tanggal tujuh bulan kedelapan. Cuaca yang buruk, bukan?"

Lelaki berambut coklat tersebut memainkan pensilnya. Dua tatapan mata _teal_nya mengarah ke balik jendela—yang kini tersapu dan terhalang air hujan. Seakan objek yang kini terhalang guyuran hujan itu menarik baginya—walau tak jelas rupanya.

"Jangankan hari ini. Kemarin. Dua hari yang lalu. Dan 3 hari yang lalu pun begitu juga, Shalnark." koreksi Nobunaga. Tatapan matanya yang selalu bosan kini sedikit menatap serius.

"Ahaha. Mungkin di luar sana banyak yang berduka ya?" ia terkikik. "Sama seperti pemakaman Pakunoda dulu. Juga hujan."

"Ck. Manusia yang licik itu dapat berduka?"

"Kau bicara begitu seakan-akan kau bukan manusia juga, Nobunaga."

"Biar saja," respon yang bersangkutan sedikit tak acuh. Pandangan matanya seketika menjadi sedikit lebih tajam. "Apalagi manusia sejenis bocah rantai itu."

"Kau masih memupuk dendam padanya bukan?"

"Pasti," Nobunaga mulai meremas gagang pintu yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. "Dan selamanya. Aku benci dia."

**BRAK!**

.

* * *

"Nee, Shalnark-kun. Ada apa dengan Nobunaga-san? Dia tampak kesal sekali."

Pintu yang baru saja tertutup kembali terbuka. Kali ini muncul wanita berkacamata dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ah tidak. Dia hanya sedikit dendam." jelas Shalnark.

Shizuku hanya menanggapnya dengan sebuah helaan nafas. Mungkin dialognya tak terlalu menarik baginya. Kini ia memandangi Shalnark yang dengan tenang—dan serius juga—memandangi panorama hujan di balik jendela.

"Hei, ternyata hujan juga nyaman dipandang mata."

Shizuku berjalan pelan mendekati Shalnark. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Shalnark—ikut memperhatikan objek yang sedari tadi difokuskannya. Rasa penasaran mendasarinya untuk menatap hujan.

"Hujan? Tak ada yang spesial." respon Shizuku. Shalnark tertawa kecil mendengar suara lugunya.

"Memang terlihat membosankan bagimu, ya?"

"Iya. Bahkan sangat bosan. Dari kemarin-kemarin yang terlihat hanya hujan, hujan lebat, gerimis, dan air hujan." gerutu Shizuku. Rasa teramat bosan terdengar di balik nadanya.

"Tak usah bertele-tele sampai begitu. Yang kau maksud hanya hujan saja pemandangannya bukan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Lalu apa yang spesial?"

"Hm, aku tak tahu," ujar Shalnark. Shizuku mengerutkan alisnya—semakin bingung dengan maksud pemuda di sampingnya. "Tapi bila diperhatikan baik-baik, hujan lebih nyaman dilihat dibanding awan-awan."

"Bukankah langit awan di langit lebih menyejukkan hati?"

"Tapi tidakkah kau bosan memandangi warna yang terus menerus sama?"

Shizuku terdiam—lebih tepatnya tertegun. Shalnark sangat jenius baginya. Ucapannya dewasa dan menarik—dan sulit dijawab bagi wanita sepertinya.

"Tapi—"

"Tapi terkadang langit biru juga lebih menarik," sela Shalnark—seolah menebak apa yang ingin diutarakan Shizuku. "Lebih menarik. Biasanya itu pendapat manusia-manusia yang baik dan damai hidupnya. Berbeda dengan kita."

"Hm, benarkah?" ucap Shizuku. Kali ini pandangan matanya ikut mengarah pada hujan. "Memangnya penjahat keji seperti kita tak pernah menatap langit biru?"

"Bukan begitu juga. Tapi rasanya... kita lebih seperti langit gelap." ujar lelaki berambut coklat itu. Terlihat tatapan matanya mulai sendu terhadap hujan.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Hm..." Shalnark berpejam mata. "Kita adalah langit gelap pembawa bencana." jelasnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku mulai bisa mengerti ucapanmu."

Shalnark menoleh. Ditatapnya Shizuku dengan tatapan agak malas. "Ya. Kau mengerti, sebab kau juga merupakan bagian dari pembawa bencana."

"Hei, lama-kelamaan nada bicaramu menunjukkan bahwa kau bosan menjadi anggota Genei Ryodan."

"Ah, aku sama sekali tak bosan bergabung dengan grup ini." ujar Shalnark jujur. Prasangka Shizuku dipatahkannya. "Justru aku senang. Bisa bertemu teman setara dan unik-unik. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan teman sepertimu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hngg... terima kasih." sahut Shizuku. Sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya, sama-sama," balas Shalnark. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Sekadar melihat-lihat kondisi hujan yang tak kunjung henti. "Nampaknya hujan semakin deras saja."

"Ah, biarlah kondisinya tetap seperti ini." ucap Shizuku. Kali ini dengan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang lebih menyukai langit biru."

"Ya. Memang. Tapi..." Shizuku memberi jeda. Seketika wajahnya dipenuhi semu merah di pipi. Jantungnya pun berdegup. "... Hujan yang kulihat kali ini amat menarik. Apalagi saat kulihat bersama—"

**JDUARR!**

Petir memotong ucapannya.

Cuplikan pidato singkatnya telah dipersiapkan dalam batin Shizuku. Dengan semena-mena, kilat dan petir mengacaunya dengan frekuensi bunyi lantangnya.

"Uh, mengagetkan saja," pekik Shalnark. "Hngg... maaf, Shizuku. Bisa kau ulangi kembali ucapanmu tadi? Kurang jelas kudengar..."

"Ah, itu... sudahlah," Shizuku menggeleng pelan. Tersenyum miris.

"Tapi tadi itu—"

Shizuku menggenggam erat kedua tangan Shalnark dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat ucapan Shalnark terpotong seketika itu juga.

Keduanya bersemu merah—terutama Shizuku. Jantungnya memompa tak karuan. Terkejut tak menentu. Batinnya mulai meluap-luap.

Shalnark, ia nampak sedikit menyamarkan semu merahnya, membuang muka beberapa derajat ke arah barat.

"Shi-Shizu..."

"A-Ah! Maksudku tadi..." Shizuku terbata sesaat. Tersadar seketika dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tetap menggenggam tangan Shalnark lembut. "Ah, tidak. Maksudku, hujan yang kulihat hari ini benar-benar amat menarik."

Shalnark mendongak kepalanya—kini menghadap Shizuku. Pancaran mata _teal_nya berkaca—dan bibirnya sedikit gemetar. Ia menghela nafas cukup panjang. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Aku setuju. Hujan yang kulihat hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan." ujarnya. Sangat _gentle_.

Hujan. Rintikan air yang jatuh dari langit. Sebuah udara tak tentu dan hawa dingin.

_Namun, kala saat itu._ Dimana hawa tak tersebut tentang dingin—melainkan hangat.

_Dan kala saat itu._ Tautan tangan sepasang lelaki dan wanita bersama. Senyum yang paling manis menatap hujan. Hangat yang leluasa. Meredupkan derasnya hujan ganas.

_Kemudian, seketika saat itu juga._ Langit tak kuasa memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Mengalah, langit menampakkan simbol damainya—

_Pelangi tujuh warna. Bercahaya samar namun terang di langit._

_Dan terakhir, akhir dari saat itu._ Dimana hujan yang mereda membangkitkan surya tuk bersinar. Awan hitam pekat pun menjauh pergi. Namun, meskipun akhir dari segalanya bersinar cerah—

_Hujan kala saat itu benar-benar paling menarik._

_Terutama saat kulihat bersamamu._

_._

.

**...Owari...**

.

.

* * *

Cingcong Gila Saia :

**INDONESIAAA! TANAH AIRKUU!** xDD *ditampol readers*

**Happy Independence Day to Our Beloved INDONESIA!** xDD Semoga makin suburr, makin jujurr, makin berkurang korupsinyaa, makin kaya, makin... –plak-

Okeh, **SOMEONE**. Fic ini ditujukan pada...

**Indonesia negaraku tercinta dan Kuropika X**. :DD

Untuk **Kuropika X**. Yang ulang tahunnya sekitar sebulan sehari yang lalu. :DD Gomen, kado fic surprise untukmu diberikan telat sebulan sehari, dan gomen juga tak bisa memberi KuroPika. :( Karena... Saia gak mampu buat KuroPika! Dx *dirajam clara*

Okeh, kalo diliat dari banyaknya kata—**"Kala saat itu..."**—kenapa saia malah menulis judul abal **"Di Bawah Langit Hujan"**? O.O Tapi biarlah, cocok sesuai alurnya jugaa.. =w=

Sekian author notes saia yg melimpah ruah.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE~! xDD**


End file.
